


Burned By The Dragon, Bit By The Wolf

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cheating Husband, Kink, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, cheating wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: A/N: I’ve been sitting on this story idea for awhile now and just finally decided to write it. I really hope you all enjoy the story. Leave comments and let me know your thoughts.Warning: This story will include BDSM scenes and all sorts of kink. If this isn’t something you’re interested in then please do not read or bother to comment. If you wish to kink shame then most likely your comment will be deleted if possible. I know BDSM isn’t everyone’s cup of tea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been sitting on this story idea for awhile now and just finally decided to write it. I really hope you all enjoy the story. Leave comments and let me know your thoughts.  
> Warning: This story will include BDSM scenes and all sorts of kink. If this isn’t something you’re interested in then please do not read or bother to comment. If you wish to kink shame then most likely your comment will be deleted if possible. I know BDSM isn’t everyone’s cup of tea.

“Ron, Ron where are you?” Hermione was going through the flat hollering for him. After she searched and realized it was empty she sent her patronus too him.  
“Ron, you need to come home soon. We have to pack to go to Romania to visit your brother.” Her otter patronus message was short, sweet and to the point. Hermione never messed around. She went back in the bedroom and started to pack her things. Once she was done she fire called Ginny.

“Ginny, hey how are you? I’m just reminding you that we leave for Romania in a couple of days. Are you absolutely sure that Charlie won’t mind us tagging along with you and Bill and Fleur?” Hermione was worrying that she wouldn’t be welcome in Charlie’s home. She’d always had some sort of crush on him, but then Ron grew up and asked her to move in with him.

“No, he won’t mind at all. He’s actually getting excited to see you and Ron again. Where is Ron by the way? I thought he would be home with you getting ready to leave.” Ginny looked around the flat trying to see if Ron was hiding behind Hermione.

“He’s not here. I sent him my otter, but I’m not quite sure where he took off too. If you see him, please tell him that he needs to come home and pack.” Hermione made sure to let Ginny know that she had to go before she shut down the connection.

As soon as the fire call ended Ron came barging back in the apartment. He smelled like a brewery and was slurring his words. Hermione thought she saw a hickey on his neck but played it off. She thought he had probably gotten it pinched somehow at work. “Hermyninny, whaz up? Youse called me backs? Isss it time to go?” Hermione was getting quite disgusted with Ron. His behavior was abhorrent.

“Not quite dear. We need to finish packing and you need a shower. Why don’t you go get one and sober up and I will pack the rest of the things we need.” Hermione tried to smile at Ron, but she couldn’t get the smile to reach her eyes like normal.

Once Ron left the room to go get a shower Hermione went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She needed to calm her nerves before he sobered up. She couldn’t let him find out that she’s been nursing a crush on his two oldest brothers since their fourth year. Finishing packing up Ron came out of the bathroom. He had taken a sobering potion and he was in a better mood then when he had come home. “I’m sorry I came home drunk baby. I went out with a couple of guys after work. I’m glad you sent me your otter though. I almost forgot that we were traveling to Romania tomorrow. I hope Charlie doesn’t mind that we crashed Gin and Bill’s vacation.” 

“I talked to Ginny earlier and asked her the same question. She said that Charlie wouldn’t mind.” Hermione snapped the suitcases shut and shrunk them down to size. “We’re already here, let’s go pick up Gin, Bill and Fleur.” She turned and gave Ron a hug. “I’m so glad you’re finally home. I missed you.” Hermione was laying it on thick.

“I missed you too babe.” Ron wasn’t serious. He was plotting on how to get rid of Hermione. If it wasn’t for this vacation then he would have already left her. He didn’t want to marry her anymore or for that matter even be with her. He had been seeing Fleur behind Bill and Hermione’s back. He just had this feeling that maybe, just maybe this trip would turn out the way he wanted it too. 

Flooing over to Shell cottage they met Ginny at Bill’s. “Thanks for letting us crash your trip guys.” Hermione was polite as ever. She was having trouble just being in the same room as Bill. As soon as he turned his blue eyes upon Hermione she almost melted into the floor. Of course with Bill being a werewolf he could sense things that the others in the room couldn’t. He smiled to himself. 

_This should be easy if I already make her wet. I wonder what she thinks of Charlie?_ Bill was thinking things through as usual. _I have to get rid of Fleur first though and Ron has to go as well. I can’t believe she could settle for someone like him anyways. ___

“It’s no problem. We’re happy to have you guys along. I’m sure Charlie will be happy to see you two since he hasn’t been able to come home for awhile.” Fleur smiled as Bill welcomed his siblings and Hermione into their home. 

__Fleur was just ready to leave Bill. Ever since he had gotten bit by that wolf, things between them haven’t been the same. She knew something was off because Bill hasn’t looked at her like she was his whole world anymore. Ever since Greyback had attacked him things had started to change. They were slow at first and at times they still made love, but now all of that had stopped for awhile. Fleur had tried and tried to entice him back into her bed with her vela charms but they just weren’t working anymore. She thought it had something to do with the werewolf bite. Now he was looking at Hermione like he used to look at her. He had that soft look on his face that used to be reserved for only her. Fleur was strong and she didn’t show her thoughts. She had to plan things out very carefully or Bill would figure out that she knew something she wasn’t supposed too. < __

____

__

Bill looked around the room and saw that Fleur was deep in thought. _She’s planning something, but I have no idea what. I think she suspects something between Hermione and me although nothing is there just yet anyways. I wonder if I can get Hermione alone on this trip. I’ll have to plan things very carefully so Fleur doesn’t suspect more then she does now. ___

____Fleur walked back into the kitchen. “I was just finishing up dinner when you guys arrived. Why don’t you visit with Bill and I’ll finish getting things on the table.” While I’m at it I can figure out a way to get Ron alone in Romania. Maybe I’ll send Hermione off with Charlie and Bill. I can tell them to take her around the town. Of course I’ll need to get Ginny out of the house as well. How to go about all of that though? What will I need Ron’s help with? He’ll have to stay behind and we can go down to Charlie’s dungeon. This should be interesting. I’ll have to do some serious thinking on this so I’m able to pull it off._ _ _ _

____While Fleur was in the kitchen Bill led the others into the living room. He sat down on the loveseat next to Hermione. Ron of course was oblivious to what was attempting to go on under his nose. He was thinking of Fleur in the kitchen. Ginny of course caught everything and vowed to talk to Hermione privately later on the next day. “So how’s the ministry been Hermione?” Bill was trying to just casually chat her up. Even though he knew she was attracted to him, he was trying to test the waters._ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s been ok. Kind of hectic lately with all of the bills coming in that need to be taken care of. I’ve had case after case of misused house elf complaints and there’s really nothing we can do except try to pass a new bill on the subject. Of course each elf complaining belongs to one of the richest families in the wizarding world.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, that sounds fascinating. How do you decide which bill to pass and which one to not even bother with.?” Bill was attempting to pay attention to Hermione but once she got going on house elf rights it could get a tad bit boring._ _ _ _

____“We try to keep everything fair and look over the complaints. Some are the same thing constantly, so if a bill has already been passed we don’t bother with it. If something new comes in, we draft something up and send it on to the filing office.” Hermione was starting to wiggle around on the couch. She had no idea of the affect this was having on Bill._ _ _ _

____Trying to set up straight and not show that he was being affected Bill stood up. “I’m going to the kitchen to check on dinner. I will be right back.” Leaving the room he had to straighten out his little problem in his pants._ _ _ _

____“Fleur, darling, how’s dinner coming along?” Bill walked into the kitchen. “Something smells amazing.”_ _ _ _

____Fleur looked up from sitting the table. “Ohhh Bill, it is coming along. Call in the rest and we can sit down to eat.”_ _ _ _

____Bill stepped back out into the hallway. “Ginny, Hermione, Ron, dinner is served. Why don’t you all come into the dining room and we can eat.”  
Ginny and Hermione shot up from their places. Ron was apparently off in lala land because Hermione had to wave her hand in front of his face. “Ron, dear you’re brother is hollering for us to come in and eat.”_ _ _ _

____Ron just looked up from his place by the fire. “Ok, dear. Lead the way.” Ron was still off in his own world. He was trying to figure out a way to get rid of Hermione. She was boring him, all of that work talk he didn’t care about. He wondered how he could get rid of her. He was no longer interested in her or the things she talked about. He was going to try and sit next to Fleur at dinner._ _ _ _

____After they had all eaten they retired back to the living room. Bill and Hermione of course picked up books to read. Ginny and Fleur had decided to retire early and Ron had wanted to go for a walk. “Well since we are alone there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for quite awhile now. I know you’re with Ron and I’m with Fleur but I just can’t keep quiet anymore. Hermione I really really like you and I have this feeling that you really really like me as well. “ Bill was a bit nervous now. He really wanted to kiss her, but he couldn’t do that to Fleur or Ron._ _ _ _

____“I well, I really really like you as well, but as you said we’re already taken. Right now I’m your sister in-law. As much as Ron irritates me I can’t do that to him.” Hermione was happy on the inside, but on the outside she was sad. Because of Ron she couldn’t be with one of the men she really crushed on._ _ _ _

____Unbeknownst to both Hermione and Bill, Fleur had come downstairs for a drink of water. She was standing right outside the door to the living room. She couldn’t believe her ears. She knew something was off with Bill, but she never in her wildest dreams thought that Hermione had felt the same way. This was going to be a lot easier then she thought. All she had to do was get Bill and Hermione together and let them catch her with Ron. How could she do that though?_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes there will be lots and lots of Charlie in this story. There’s gonna be some Bill as well, but this story is definitely gonna have a ton of Charlie in it. I can promise you that. To thatsoravenclaw, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will definitely be plenty of Charlie in this story.  
> Roon0 I liked that idea, so thank you for that. I did add a little to it, but it’s basically the same thing. I hope you enjoy.  
> Remember guys to leave a comment if you enjoy the story, or have an idea that you would like to see somewhere within the next chapter or the story.

Fleur kept going on through the hallway to the kitchen. She had to plot a way where she could get Bill and Hermione together. Maybe she could do something to them in Romania. Grabbing her water, she went back up the stairs. Bill and Hermione were none the wiser to what had just happened in the hallway. Eventually Hermione grew tired and since they had to get up early the next morning she decided she had to go up to bed.

Hermione tried to say something, but she yawned in the process. “Bill, I think it’s time we go up to our bed. I’m so tired, plus we have to leave early tomorrow to catch our portkey to Romania.” Bill just looked at Hermione and smirked.

 _Well she did invite me up to bed. I wonder if she would let me kiss her._ Bill was sitting on the couch plotting. “I see your point babygirl. We do have to go to bed.” He got up off the couch and was standing in front of Hermione. He held out his hand to her. “You know you’re welcome to join me in my bed. Fleur has been staying in one of the guest rooms for quite some time now, and you did say we should go up to our bed.”

He leaned down towards her slowly. Pulling her up to her feet, he wrapped his strong arms around her and hauled her up closer to him then she was when just standing. Leaning down just a little, he brushed a light kiss on her forehead. Hermione almost melted at the contact. This was his opening, he made sure that everyone in the house was asleep and then he hungrily kissed her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his torso and just let him hold her up. His kiss made her weak in the knees and although she wasn’t standing at the time, she felt like she was going to pass out from the way that he attacked her mouth.

Pulling apart from him Hermione slid down his body. Once her feet hit the ground she backed up from him and blushed. “Bill, we can’t do this. What about Fleur and Ron? We’re still married to different people. I’m married to your little brother. We can’t do this again.” Hermione gave him one last look, before she went up the stairs to her room.

Bill just stood there. _What went wrong? I know she likes me, she was receptive towards the kiss and I think she would have probably gone up to bed with me if she hadn’t been thinking about my twat of a little brother._ Eventually he went up the stairs as well. When he passed the doorway he punched the frame.

The next morning everyone had gotten up bright and early. They had all brought their things down to the living room to get ready for the portkey. Looking at the table an old tin can appeared out of nowhere. “Looks like the portkey is here,” Ginny had spotted it first.

Ginny had picked up the can where everyone could put a finger on it. Counting down from three the portkey disappeared with everyone holding on to it. They all spun through the air and landed on a lush green mountain side in Romania. They could hear roaring in the distance. Spinning around to look at the surroundings Hermione dropped her bag. “I can’t believe we finally made it. Where’s Charlie at? I thought that he was supposed to meet us.” She was a little confused at why Charlie hadn’t appeared yet.

“I’m right here.” Charlie had snuck up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. As soon as she heard him, she jumped.

“Charlie don’t do that to me. You scared me.” Hermione smiled as she turned around. “I can’t believe you live here. It’s so gorgeous.” She bent over to pick up her luggage. Charlie of course was checking her out.

 _She’s grown so much since I last saw her. I wonder if she feels the same way I do. I’ll have to test it out and see later on._ Charlie walked over to her. “Here let me get that for you. Home is just a little hike this way. I hope you guys don’t mind a little walk. I didn’t wanna live on the reserve and I most definitely didn’t want to live in the town. Later on I will take you guys into town and we can shop or something. They have a couple of really nice bookstores here that I’m sure Hermione would love to visit.”

Hermione shot her head up at the mention of bookstores. “Ohh please Charlie can we go today? There are a few books I’ve been looking for and I can’t find them at home.”

Charlie just laughed at her. _Well maybe things will be easier then I originally thought they would be._ “Yes, but first let’s get to the house and you guys can settle in. I figured we could go out to dinner tonight since you all traveled all the way from England.” Charlie was in the lead since no one else knew where he lived.

Reaching his wards he dismantled them temporarily until they all came through. With a wave of his wand they were back up. “Sorry guys, I have to have wards up or the dragons that fly over will burn the place down. I will key all of you into the wards later on. First though let me show you around and then you guys can decide what to do.” Charlie held the door open for everyone and then closed it when they all passed through.

At first glance his house was huge. You would think with being a dragon tamer he wouldn’t want a large house, but he almost had a mansion. He was paid well enough that he could have any house he chose and Hermione could see why he chose this one. The outside was fantastic, it was a English tudor style house, but with a few modern touches. Like Charlie had said earlier, he didn’t want the dragons to burn his house down. The inside was flawless and had mahogany furniture. The crown molding around the room was also a dark wood color. Hermione couldn’t place it, but it looked almost like it was Cherry colored. She was in Heaven. She could see herself living in this house with Charlie and Bill. She could also see some little red haired children running around playing with stuffed goblins or stuffed dragons.

“Ohh Charlie, I love it. I can’t wait to see the rest of the house.” Hermione was bouncing on her feet. She really couldn’t wait to see the library that Charlie had in this place. “So Charlie is there a library in the house anywhere?” Hermione was fishing. She had a feeling there was a gigantic library, but other than that she hasn’t seen anything that would point to one.

“Yes, there is. It’s well hidden though so you would have to either find it by exploring or maybe I could show you and Bill later on after dinner tonight.” Charlie didn’t want to be forward but he was getting excited just thinking about showing Hermione the library.

“I think we could probably live with that brother.” Bill spoke up from behind Hermione. “Now how about showing us to our rooms.” He brushed past Hermione running his hand along her butt. Fleur was too busy with Ron to even notice what was going on.

Leading them down the hallway he apologized. “I’m sorry, but it seems like the rooms aren’t big enough for couples so you each get your own rooms. Ginny yours is the first one here. Then it’s Hermione next to me, Bill next to her, then Ron and then Fleur yours is the last door on the left over here.”

They each went into their rooms to unpack and unwind just a little. Each room had a private bathroom attached so Hermione was able to take a hot shower as soon as she unpacked her suitcase. While she was taking her shower Charlie and Bill were next door talking to each other.

“I think I scared her last night. She admitted that she has feelings for me and I think by the way she’s been acting that she has feelings for you as well. The only things in the way are Ron and Fleur. I just don’t know how to get rid of those two.” Bill was running his hand through his hair.

“I have an idea now that you mention it. Let’s lock those two down in the dungeon when we go into town. We’ll take their wands and say it’s a no magic zone cause there’s some volatile stuff down there that could react with it. Once they’re down there and locked in, we can go into the town. Ginny can go off and do things she wants to do and we can spoil Hermione in the bookstore. Only thing is, we’ll have to make Ron and Fleur think that the whole thing is their idea. We also need to make sure that Hermione catches them in the act of doing whatever they’ll be doing down in the dungeon.” Charlie was sitting back and he was plotting ways that they could get the little lioness alone.

“I like the way you think. Yes, but how to get Fleur to think it was her idea?” Bill muttered the last part to himself. He was thinking of ways to bring the dungeon up to her. He knew she liked to play sometimes, but she was more interested in French wines then anything. Speaking up he told Charlie his idea. “Fleur loves all sorts of French Wines. We’ll just tell her that your dungeon is a wine cellar and she’ll want to go down to see what sorts you have down there.

“That’s not a bad idea brother dear. I can definitely see her falling for that, but what about Ron?” Charlie voiced his thoughts out loud.

“We’ll just tell him that his favorite fire whiskey is in the dungeon as well.” Bill had to think for a minute before he could come up with something for Ron. “Let’s go check on Hermione. I can hear the shower running. She should be out any minute now.”

Charlie and Bill left the room and went next door. They each lay out on Hermione’s bed with their shirts off. Hermione shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking into her bedroom to get dressed she didn’t see Bill and Charlie laying on the bed. She dug through the closet to see if something she owned would suffice for going into town.

Charlie snuck up behind her. “I think you should wear the periwinkle halter dress. It will show off your shoulders and legs perfectly.” Hermione jumped a mile. Turning around she smacked him on the chest.

“Don’t do that Charlie. You…..” The words died in her throat when she saw Bill spread out on the bed and Charlie standing right before her. Her mouth was dry as she checked one and then the other one out. “What are you guys doing in my room?” She was very curious about what they were doing spread out on her bed sheets. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go into town?”

Charlie and Bill just smirked at her. “Well, you see we had an idea. You’ll just have to be surprised though kitten. We’ll leave you to get dressed and meet you downstairs in 15 minutes.” They left the bedroom and let Hermione finish pulling her outfit out of the closet.

She did wind up choosing the periwinkle halter dress and put her hair up in a messy bun. Sitting down at the vanity in the bathroom she put her makeup on. It was light, she just did her mascara, blush, pink lip gloss and light purple eyeshadow. She had no idea where they were going so she didn’t want to over do anything. She put on some silver jewelry and a headband. Her shoes were kitten heels with a cushioning charm built into them. Going down the stairs she met Ginny and the older two brothers.

“Where’s Ron and Fleur?” She was curious but she wasn’t going to go get them, if they didn’t want to go.

“It seems that they would rather go down to the dungeon then go into town with us. I told them that we would bring them back something to eat. Let’s get going!” Charlie grabbed a hold of Hermione’s hand and apprated them into the village. Bill and Ginny followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry guys I would have had this posted sooner, but right as soon as I finished typing it up the power went out for an hr or so. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment with your thoughts. I would love to know what you want to happen in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry guys, I know you’ve been waiting forever for an update. I’ll try to do better, but with a seven month old it’s really hard. Sometimes life gets in the way so please don’t shoot me. I’ve had doc appointments and my granddad passed recently and I just haven’t felt like writing fanfic and I’ve barely felt like working on my Original Fiction. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to update one fanfiction at least one a week or so, but it may fail miserably.

Once they got to the town Ginny ran off. She mumbled something about going to look at some story she had heard about. That left Charlie and Bill alone with Hermione. Before they had left the house, they had locked Fleur and Ron in the dungeon together. By the time they could get back to the house Fleur would have most likely seduced Ron into a scene with her.

“First things first Kitten let’s go to that bookstore I promise I would take you two too.” Charlie grabbed a hold of Hermione’s hand and led both her and Bill down the street. “Just a little further and we’ll be there.” Charlie’s hand was sweating. He was getting nervous.

Hermione could feel the sweat but she thought it was her own. She took her hand out of Charlie’s and subtly wiped it on her dress. She didn’t want them thinking that she was nervous or anything. “So what’s the name of this store you were telling us about Charlie?” She looked over at her companions and licked her dry lips.

Charlie was more fascinated with what her mouth was doing and was barely paying attention to her words. “Huh Princess, what did you say?” At Charlie’s words, Hermione stopped in the street.

She hadn’t been called Princess for a long time and even then it was used condescendingly. With Charlie though, it sounded right coming from him. “Ohh umm I asked what the name of the bookstore was?”

“Ohh well, it’s called Dragon’s Books. Don’t be alarmed with where it is though. It’s next to a dinner club and sometimes well things can go in that club that normal clubs don’t allow. I thought the three of us could eat there for dinner and Ginny well there’s no telling where she ran off too.” Charlie pointed out the bookstore to her. It was sitting right next to a club whose sign read The Kinky Dragon.

Hermione could barely believe it; he wanted to take her and his brother into a sex club that served dinner. “Charlie, I thought you said the bookstore was next to a dinner club. That looks like a sex club to me.”

“It is, but it’s also a dinner club on one side. I promise it’s not what you’re thinking. We don’t even have to go to the other side if you don’t want too. The top level is the restaurant and the basement level is the sex club.” Charlie was getting a tad worried that Hermione wouldn’t want to play later on. Bill and him would just have to change that. Maybe they would buy her a few romance books and try to get her in the mood.

“Well, I suppose that’s ok then. Maybe we can go to the basement level another time. I do kind of want to go back and see what Ron’s gotten into after we eat dinner.” Hermione walked through the door to the bookshop that Bill held open for her.

As predicted she went straight towards the romance section. Bill whispered to Charlie, “Follow behind me, I want to see what kind of books she’s looking at. When she’s not looking you distract her and I’ll grab the one’s she’s picked up and we can pay for them for her.” Charlie nodded his head. He had no problem with that idea at all.

Hermione stopped at just about every shelf and wound up picking up about 25 books. She had been looking for those books everywhere and now that she found them, she wanted to own them herself. While Charlie was dragging her off to look at some other books, Bill picked up her books and paid for them behind her back.

While Bill was busy buying all the books she had picked out, Hermione had been pinned to a bookshelf back in the stacks. Charlie had her caged in his arms against the shelves. “Now baby girl you know better than to try and outsmart my big brother and I. After we buy you the whole store if you want, we’re going to be taking you to dinner and hopefully you’ll begin to understand that we both want you. We both want a relationship with you.” Charlie leaned in and brushed a kiss across her lips.

Hermione was getting heated and she couldn’t take much more of their teasing. “If that’s the case then let’s go now. I intended to break it off with Ronald anyways, but I never knew you both wanted me.”

Charlie and Hermione worked their way back to the front of the store where Bill was waiting with Hermione’s bags. “You guys didn’t have to buy me all of those books you know.”

“We did it because we care and want you to be happy.” Bill answered her. “Now brother of mine let’s get dinner and go on home.”

Charlie nodded and they walked down the street a few shops. Opening the door they went in and ordered. They decided to just take the food home with them and got something for Ron and Fleur as well. After they left the restaurant Bill sent a patronus to Ginny and let her know that they picked up her food and she could meet them back at Charlie’s place. Ginny was off doing who knows what and sent one back that said she understood, she’d be back shortly.

Once they got back to the house Charlie and Bill went into the kitchen. “Why don’t you go down to the basement and get Ron and Fleur.” Hermione nodded her head and went to the basement door.

She could hear moans coming from beyond the door and went down the stairs to investigate. She found a naked Fleur and a naked Ron. Fleur held a whip in her hands and she had Ron tied to a St. Andrews cross in the middle of the floor. Ron was moaning as Fleur whipped him into submission. When she had him where she wanted him she got down on her knees and took his cock in her mouth. Hermione couldn’t watch anymore and ran back up the steps. She was in tears when she made it back into the kitchen.

Charlie and Bill were sitting at the table waiting for her. When they saw her tear streaked face they wrapped her up in their arms. “Whatever that bastard has done, we’ll take care of it for you.” Bill headed towards the door to the dungeon.

“Bill don’t. Please stay, you don’t need to see her cheating on you with your little brother.” Hermione tried to stop Bill from going down the steps.

“I’ll be ok, Hermione. I knew something was going on because she would always sleep in the guest room. I’m just going to knock some sense into my little brother. Why don’t you and Charlie show Ron just what he’s missing and then when Fleur gets up here, we can show her.” Bill opened the door and crept down the stairs. He saw the same thing Hermione did, before he shot a spell out of his wand that hit Ron in the balls and made him go flaccid.

“Bloody hell, what did you do that for?” Ron looked up and saw Bill standing there. His face went from blood red embarrassment to stark white. He never thought that Bill would be the one to catch them in the act.

“Well I came down to get you two for dinner and I find you fucking my wife. How long has this been going on?” He looked between Fleur and Ron. “Well how fucking long? I had to come down here because Hermione came running into the kitchen in tears.” Bill used his wand and released Ron from the binds on the cross.

Ron’s face went white. “Her…her…Hermione saw this? It’s been 2 years. We just didn’t know how to tell you. We’ll go on up after we get dressed.” Bill left while Fleur and Ron got dressed.

Once they had clothes back on Bill followed Ron and Fleur up to the kitchen. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Ron’s face when he saw Hermione. Stepping into the kitchen they saw Hermione sitting in Charlie’s lap with his arms around her. She was straddling him and she was kissing him. Ron’s face was turning red and he was starting to mumble things. Before he could get too far with his threats though, Bill stepped into the room and pulled Hermione out of Charlie’s lap. He took her lips for his own and she moaned at the contact.

Fleur looked over at them and then looked at Ron. “You two can have her. Ron doesn’t want the little ice queen anymore.” Fleur was starting to be a bitch.

“You and Ron need to go. Neither one of you are welcome at Shell cottage any longer.” Bill looked over at Fleur. “The wards won’t recognize you anymore, so don’t try to go into the cottage.”

Fleur thought about throwing a fit, but she decided that she would get even with Bill on that one. “We’ll go don’t let the little bitch touch my stuff at the cottage.”

Hermione gave Fleur a dirty look. “I wouldn’t want too. As for you Ron, you can have the French bitch. Bill doesn’t want her anyways. Don’t touch my shit either. Also you need to have a new place to live by the time I get back. I won’t stand for you to be in my apartment, any longer. Now get the fuck out of my sight, both of you.”

Ron and Fleur left the room. “Well that went great. I’m probably going to have my apartment burned down when I get back. You probably need to check on your cottage too Bill.” Hermione was worried now.

“Everything will be fine Princess. You just relax and let us take care of you. Even though you saw Fleur with Ron did you like the look of the dungeon?” Bill wasn’t all that worried about his cottage.

“Well I did wonder what some stuff was.” Hermione slipped out of Bill’s arms and sat down at the table.

“That’s ok, let’s eat dinner and then Charlie and I can try to explain to the best of our abilities. Some things may be better shown then just told so we’ll sit down and negotiate a contract if you like what you see at the club later this week ok baby girl.” Bill sat down next to Hermione. “For now let’s just enjoy dinner and we’ll talk later.

Hermione dug into her Chicken Cacciatore pasta. She hadn’t had this in a long time. She licked her lips and moaned. She didn’t realize it but she had made Bill and Charlie’s members jump to attention. They both groaned under their breaths. They just had to have her and it was pure torture sitting there, watching her eat her dinner and take sips of her wine.

 _She’s going to bed with us as soon as we can get her too. Maybe one of those books I stuck in her bag today will get her into the mood._ Bill was already ten steps ahead of Charlie. He had bought Hermione extra books and he was hoping she would pick one to read.

“Why don’t you go take a nice bubble bath and pick out one of your new books to read? When you’re done I’ll show you and Bill the library.” Charlie picked up the dishes from the table and sent them to the sink. “We’ll be down here, if you need us. All you have to do is holler.”

Hermione nodded and took her bag that Bill held out towards her. “Enjoy your bath and books baby. Ron and Fleur won’t both you anymore. We’ll send you up another glass of wine and you can forget about everything.”

Hermione nodded her thanks and took off upstairs. She was still a little upset but it was slowly ebbing away. She dug out a book and found her pjs. She went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. She poured some bubble bath in the tub took her time. The book she had picked out was _The Raven and the Rose_. Virginia Henley was one of her favorite romance authors. She couldn’t wait to read the book and enjoy her wine.

Bill and Charlie had magicked her glass of wine up next to the tub. She undressed and slipped into the water. She was careful not to get her book wet. She was just getting to the good part when she felt two sets of hands rubbing up and down her back. “That feels so good.” She moaned. Opening her eyes and twisting around she saw Charlie and Bill sitting on the edge of the tub with their shirts off. “When did you two get up here? I didn’t see you come in.”

“Just a little while ago, we’ll go if you want us too.” Charlie looked like it would kill him if she told them to leave.

“No you can stay. I don’t mind.” Hermione went back to reading her book and didn’t see either of their eyes darken with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again guys I am so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. Leave me some comments about what you would love to see in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please please don’t hate me. I’ve had a ton of stuff going on in real life and I know other stories have taken the place of this one, but I will try to do better with updates on this one. I guess I need to set up and update schedule but I doubt it would work with me. Anyways, I’m sorry this chapter is so late.

Bill and Charlie looked over at each other. They had never dreamed she would let them stay in the bathroom with her. If anything, they really wanted to strip and get into the bath with her, but they could do that another night. Tonight it was all about making Hermione feel better. Their twat of brother had really messed up this time, but it seemed that Hermione was already healing better than they thought she would.

Hermione was about to fall back asleep underneath their hands. “I fear that I’m about to fall asleep. You may have to show me the library tomorrow Charlie.” Hermione it seems had had just a little bit too much wine, or her wine had been drugged.

“Are you ok Princess, you’re acting a little bit weird. The only thing you’ve had tonight is wine. Can I see your glass?” Bill looked over at Hermione and thought that something had been added in to her wine goblet. He sniffed it and then swirled the rest of it around. Something had been added into her wine. His bet would be that Fleur and Ron did something to the wine before they left.

“I don’t feel so good. I’m just so tired. Can you help me to my bed? I don’t think I can get out of this tub.” Hermione handed her book to Charlie and tried to stand up. She almost slipped and fell, but Charlie and Bill caught her.

“Sure, kitten. Just grab a hold of Bill and we’ll get you fixed up.” Charlie looked over Hermione’s head at his older brother. He knew something wasn’t right and he knew that Bill knew.

Bill nodded his head. After they had dried Hermione off and put her to bed, Charlie and Bill went next door to his bedroom. “She’s in some trouble brother dear. I think Fleur put some sort of poison or something in her wine goblet. We have to come up with something to help her out. We can’t keep on going like this and not let Fleur and Ron get away with things.”

“What did they put in her wine goblet?” Charlie was mildly curious. He just couldn’t believe that his baby brother had any part in the scheme that was going on. Although he knew that Fleur the French bitch, had probably forced Ron to do it, because of the scene in the kitchen earlier.

“I believe that they had gotten into the potions and slipped a cocktail of things in her wine glass. I smelled a sleeping draught on top of some other drugs. I honestly believe that she mixed in Poloxidin and a hydrochloride in it. I do believe that she needs to go to Saint Mungos.” Bill looked over at Charlie. “I feel like its my fault cause I was the one that married that bitch and now we’ve possibly lost Hermione and we’ve definitely lost our little brother. I can’t believe he would do such a thing.”

Charlie leapt up from the bed. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get her and take her to St. Mungos immediately. Also I have a feeling that they’ll be calling in the aurors as well. You go get her and I’ll tell Ginny where we’re going and floo the medical staff at the hospital so they know when to expect us.” Charlie gave Bill the orders and then dashed out and down the hall to let Ginny know what was going on.

While Bill went next door to get Hermione, Charlie was in his living room flooing St. Mungos. “Yes, we’ll be there shortly with her. It seems she has been poisoned and we’re very worried about her.” Charlie shut the floo connection with the hospital. “Bill hurry up, St. Mungos is waiting for us.”

As soon as Charlie had hollered at his brother Bill came running into the room holding Hermione close. “We have to hurry she didn’t wake up when I went into her room, and she’s sweating an awful lot.” Bill was worried about Hermione. He was going to make sure that the Mediwitches called the aurors when they figured out just what that cocktail would do to Hermione.

Charlie flooed ahead of Bill and Hermione to the Hospital, he was standing at the admissions desk talking to the dragon lady that had no concern for anyone. She just wanted to do her job and go home for the night. “Well I’ll need her name and her husbands contact information.” The lady was quite rude, but she had been there all night.

“Her name is Hermione Granger and she has two husbands. You have no need to contact them because I am one and my brother is the other one and he will be bringing her in by floo shortly! Under no circumstances are you to let her ex in. Also you need to call the aurors because we’re pretty sure that she has been poisoned.” Charlie was getting fed up with this woman’s righteous attitude.

As soon as he said that Hermione had two husbands, the woman’s head shot up to get a good luck at who she was speaking with. “Well then Mr….? I’m sure we’ll get to your wife right away as soon as your brother gets here with her.”

“There’s no need, I am here. We need a stretcher now. She almost started convulsing before we left the floo system. I stabilized her a little bit, but it was only enough to get her to here. NOW I need to get my wife help. If you don’t get up off your ass and help, well it will be your job on the line.” Bill brought Hermione up to the Admittance desk.

“It’s Mr. Weasley ma’am as is my brother over here, but I suggest you do as he says. If we lose our wife, I will personally make your life a living hell.” Charlie was getting quite irritated with the woman. She hadn’t called for a stretcher yet and she was just sitting there going through all the paperwork. Charlie slammed his fists down on the desk. “Listen, bitch if our wife dies because you didn’t do your goddamned job then I will have your ass fired. Now get up off your lazy ass an go get us a fucking stretcher and send her to the third floor. We will take her ourselves if we have too, but you’ll certainly be fired if we do.”

The dragon lady jumped when she felt the desk move from the force of Charlie’s hands. “Yes sir. I shall call a mediwizard for you.” Standing she pressed a button on the desk. “We have a paitent at the front desk. Bring a stretcher when you come.” It took a few minutes, but then someone showed up.

“I am healer Robinson, lay her here. Now what seems to be the matter?” Healer Robinson was a nice older man with a splash of grey through his black hair. He checked her over and then took off down the hall to the elevator to take her to the third floor.

“She’s been poisoned. Her ex-husband and my ex-wife decided to crush up some Poloxidin pills and mix them into a hydrochloride solution and put that into a sleeping draught and then put the mixture into her wine. She almost had a seizure on the way over but I stopped it. The aurors need to be called. Can someone do that for us as soon as she’s taken care of?” Bill was starting to worry about Hermione. She was starting to turn blue from the lady at the admittance desk taking too long to get her admitted.

“Yes, I will have Healer Clockworth call the head auror office. We’ll get Kingsley here immediately. Now if you two would mind waiting out here, I’ll get her looked over and then you can come back in the room with her if you want.” Healer Robinson asked Charlie and Bill to wait outside the door for a few minutes while he checked over Hermione closer. When he was done looking over her he came and got both Weasleys.

“Yes Healer Robinson. How is she doing?” Charlie stood as soon as he saw Hermione’s room open back up.

“She will be fine. It is however unknown at this time if she will be able to carry a child because of the poison. It affected her uterus the most and she’ll need someone there when she wakes up as we explain what happened to her.” Healer Robinson let Charlie and Bill go into Hermione’s room. “I’m going to call the aurors since we have to report this and I’m sure Kingsley will want to talk to you two about what’s been going on. Feel free to visit with her when she wakes up. It should just be a few minutes and then I will send in a healer to give her the right meds to combat what she’s already ingested.” Healer Robinson went down the hall to his office after he explained things to Bill and Charlie.

The Weasley brothers walked into Hermione’s room and sat by her bed. She was still sleeping, but the healer did say she would wake up soon. While they were waiting for Hermione to wake up they were plotting against Fleur and Ron. They had to pay for what they didn’t to Hermione and they had to get things figured out before the aurors showed up. They couldn’t let Kingsley know that they were planning any type of revenge.

 

“We have to do something brother dear. Ron and Fleur can’t get away with this. Only problem is what do we do?” Charlie was at a loss on how to solve their little problem. Hopefully Bill would have an idea.

“I know we do, but I’m at such a loss as well. When Hermione wakes up and after she talks to the aurors, all three of us can decide what to do about our brother and the French Bitch.” Bill leaned back in his chair and waited for Hermione to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted guys. I’ve had some personal things going on and other stories that had to leave my brain before I could concentrate on this one. I’m sorry this chapter is shorter compared to the last ones, but I felt this was the best place to leave the chapter. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see revenge wise on Ron and Fleur, please let me know in a comment. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this and get it put up for you guys. If you have any ideas about how Bill and Hermione can catch Fleur and Ron together then please let me know. Feel free to leave your thought’s in a comment below. I have a few more stories in the works for you guys. I hope you enjoy this one and the ones to come.


End file.
